Innocent
by Youkai Koinu
Summary: Kagome is wrongly accused of a crime. Can her lawyer Inuyasha convince the courts that she is innocent? And will this become more than just buisness?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any other characters from the show!

"..." Speaking

'...' Thinking

Innocent

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter 1 Default Chapter

"Kagome Higurashi, this court hereby claims you...Guilty." The judge said.

The guards came fourth and grabbed Kagome by her forearm and started dragging her out of the courtroom.

"But I didn't do it, I tell you, I DIDN'T DO IT!!!" Kagome screamed.

"That's what they all say." One of the guards said.

"But unlike all the others, I'M NOT GUILTY!!!" She hollered.

"Whatever kid." The other guard stated.

_**-Flashback-**_

Kagome had just gotten back from the grocery store, when there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" She yelled. She bustled to the front door of her apartment and was shocked at what she saw when she opened it.

_**Outside of her door were two policemen. One of them grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back, none to gentle. "What's going on, officers?!?" She asked as they handcuffed her. "Your under arrest!" One of the cops reported, like he was someone important. "For what, I haven't even done anything!" Kagome screeched. "For the murder of Kikyo Taisho." The other officer replied. "Who the heck is that?!? I don't even know who the heck she is!!!" Kagome hollered. "Don't even try to act innocent, little missy! We have proof that you killed her!" The officer scoffed.**_

_**Oh, yeah?!? And what's that?!?" Kagome asked.**_

"_**You look just like her!!! So, HA!!!!!!!!! The officer yelled.**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

AN: Yeah, it's another Author's Note. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Crazy police huh? Yeah I know. Yes, I do plan on making the chappies longer, this chappie was just to let you know why she was in court.

Youkai Koinu


	2. Meet Your Lawyer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anime series Inuyasha. They strictly belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama.

_**!Review Corner!**_

Snoochie: Oh yeah, of course she's the murderer! Lol. I'm glad you liked the last chappie.

Inusgirl4ever-kikbasher: I'm glad! Sorry it took so long to update this story, but it was the one with the least reviews so I updated it last. –Scratches back of head and whistles innocently- (Hey innocent just like Kags!)

Animals-rule: Tell me about it! I agree, too. It wasn't mean.

Inu luvz Kag not that claypot: I know she wouldn't, I would, too! Yup those police are stupid.

Nikki-hanyou: Sorry I took so long to update. I feel bad. –Sniff, sniff-

Innocent

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter 2: Meet Your Lawyer

It was Kagome's second day in jail and she sat on her cot staring at the gray wall on the opposite side of her cell. 'God I hate it here.' Kagome thought bitterly. Just then there was a knock on her door. She looked over to see none other than the prison guard standing there.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked.

"You have a new lawyer Miss Higurashi." The guard replied.

"What! What happened to the old one!" Kagome asked now completely confused.

"It seems he has forwarded your case to a new lawyer because this lawyer handles these cases usually." The guard stated simply. He opened the door and motioned for her to follow him. Kagome followed him into a room with a table, two chairs, and so many windows it looked like a greenhouse.

There in a chair with his back facing her sat a man with silver hair. He was fairly tall and had… dog ears on his head! The guard shoved her in the room and shut the door.

"H-hello?" Kagome called uncertainly. The man turned around and her chocolate brown eyes locked on his amber ones. His amber depths contrasted with his silver hair, which contrasted with his black suit.

"Hi. Are you Kagome Higurashi?" He asked standing up.

"Y-yes." Kagome stuttered.

"I'm your new lawyer, Inuyasha. Now, you're the one who killed…" Inuyasha glanced down at a paper on the table in front of him. "Kikyo Taisho, right?"

"I did NOT kill her! I don't even know who she is!" Kagome screeched. "Some lawyer you are." She mumbled.

"Riiight." Inuyasha said. He moved to sit down in his chair, so he was completely shocked when the ground greeted him. "What the!" Inuyasha sputtered. He looked up to see a guilty looking Kagome staring out the window. (One of them.) "What the heck was that for!" He hollered.

"Huh?" Kagome asked innocently. Inuyasha pointed to the chair about two feet from where he had left it. "Oh, that." Kagome started. "That was for treating me like a criminal."

"You ARE a criminal!" Inuyasha hollered. He jumped off of floor and glared menacingly at her while wiping the dirt off the seat of his pants.

"I am NOT!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" Kagome screeched indignantly. "I don't even know who she is."

"Uh huh. That's what they all say." Inuyasha muttered.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be my lawyer?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. What of it?" He shot back, crossing his arms and tilting his chin at a defiant angle, giving him a very arrogant look.

"Well, first off you're supposed to **_defend_** me. Not call me a murderer when you know absolutely **_nothing_** about me." Kagome said crossing her arms and giving him a death glare.

"Oh yeah. Wait… I DO know a little about you. Your name is Kagome Higurashi and you're a stubborn girl." He said as if that proved everything.

Kagome sighed loudly. 'I'm gonna be here a while.' She thought.

Inuyasha sighed. 'God. This is gonna take longer than I thought.' Inuyasha mused.

AN: Hehehe… please don't kill innocent little me. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but at least it's out now, right? Sorry it was so short. -Dodges tomatoes and other unidentified flying objects thrown by angry readers.-

Youkai Koinu


End file.
